This phase I/II study is designed to provide data on the pharmacokinetics, safety, and tolerability of 141W94, and investigational protease inhibitor, in combination with other antiretroviral agents, and rule-out those combinations that produce a significant antagonistic antiviral effect while identifying those regimens worthy of further investigation.